


A Good Morning Note

by smolsofa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsofa/pseuds/smolsofa
Summary: Based upon Chapter 23 of Politzania's work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lengths That I Will Go To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761084) by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania). 



                                               


End file.
